Christmas Cold
by ASquaddreaming
Summary: Booth visits the Jeffersonian, thus fluff ensues! It involves Christmas and a cold.


Disclaimer: Owning Bones is a privilege that a 14 year old doesn't have. Unfortunately.

A/N: I got a cold this week and that's what inspired this story. Don't colds suck? Your not sick enough to miss anything but you feel like crap. They are the true Christmas Killer. And there's no cure for the common cold. Sometimes I think health class is worthwhile. After all, it brought you this fic. Oh and I'm starting a new trend/policy thing. I'm not going to ask for reviews because I know when I see someone asking I don't review.

* * *

Snow swirled around Seeley Booth as he walked towards the Jeffersonian Institute. With Christmas just around the corner he was left in a particularly good mood, which was enhanced by the guard at the door wishing him a Merry Christmas, as he walked through.

Green and red streamers lined the walls, with gold and blue ornaments dangling from every available surface. There were even, he noted, a few silver bells. It was beautiful, and the contrast added an artistic touch. He could only assume it had been the work of Angela.

He was passing Angela's office when he saw her waving at him. Booth turned and smiled at the artist. She beamed back, flashing her white teeth. "Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Angela. Were you decorating?" His voice was light and teasing.

She laughed. "Finally, someone who can appreciate the spirit of Christmas. Everyone else just mumbles about their plans. So what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how you guys were all doing. You know, to wish you all good holidays and that other clichéd generic stuff." He leaned against the door way, watching Angela add tinsel to the large, already over decorated tree, next to her painting.

Stepping back to admire her handy work Angela sighed, "Yeah. Be careful around Brennan though." At Booth's confused look she added:

"She has a cold."

"A cold?"

"A cold. And she's almost never sick. The last time she had a cold was when she was twelve." He raised an eyebrow.

Angela plopped unconventionally into her chair, rolling it towards her computer. "You can learn a lot about people when they don't stop ranting about it."

He chuckled softly. "Thanks for the input. See you later."

Christmas music followed him out the hallway and back into the lab. A glimpse of a blue lab coat sent him in the direction of a skeleton.

Brennan stood over the body examining, an arm bone meticulously. He took a moment to take in her form. She was peaceful at work.

Well not exactly peaceful, but, calmer than anywhere else. She was in her element here, the world she could relate to.

"Hey Bones." His voice was loud in the near silence and she jumped.

Frowning at him, she opened her mouth to speak, but before the words got out, she sneezed. Loudly.

"Bless you Bones."

She nodded, sniffling noisily, and then looked back at the bones.

"What? No long detailed explanation about how blessings aren't logically and maybe physically possible?"

"Booth, I do not think that my long detailed explanations are important right now. Not when I know that you continually ignore them regardless." Her voice was nasal due to the cold. Booth stifled a giggle.

"Besides that, I'm sick, and I don't really want to talk now." Bones sniffed again.

Booth rolled his eyes as he moved closer to her.

She stiffened slightly then relaxed as she put down another bone.

Booth continued to wait as Bones placed two other fragments in their correct positions, before placing his hands on her shoulders. He then proceeded to propel her forward as he directed her into her office.

"Booth", Brennan warned, but it was weak and she knew it. Before she knew it she was sinking into her couch office next to him.

"If you're sick, why then are you still working?" Booth's voice washed over her, a reprieve from the infectious depression of death.

"The last time I was sick was when I was twelve." She said it as if it explained everything.

"So you figured you could work the cold off?"

"…Yes. Why do you care anyway?"

Deciding to take a chance, he slipped an arm around her.

"Because, Bones if you work like you usually work, then you won't get better. The only way to cure a cold is to rest, and let the good old immune system do its job." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know."

Together they sat in silence, enjoying the peaceful comfort of company. Eventually Booth stood, holding a hand out for Bones.

She looked at it, puzzled.

"Come on; I'll take you home so you can rest." With a sigh she grabbed it; he pulled her up grinning like the Cheshire cat, happy that she wasn't arguing for once. _She must be really tired. _

"But, let me tell Zach to finish putting together the skull." She looked at him in askance, daring him to refuse.

One flaw in his plan was okay he figured. "Fine, go find him."

Booth watched her walk away; already feeling her loss. Luckily, Zach was already examining the remains, so she simply scanned the card and spoke to him. He watched as Zach nodded then glanced in his direction.

Zack smiled as Bones turned, starting to walk back to Booth.

"Ready?"

After one last final search, a hunt for something to do Bones nodded in reply. Booth handed her the coat he'd grabbed from the back of her chair, helping her pull it on.

They walked past Angela's office on the way out, the owner grinning from ear to ear at the couple. The security guard was speechless as the pair walked past.

It was still snowing white peaceful flakes. The night air was chilly but Booth didn't feel it. Bones however did, sneezing in response to the cold air, once they had reached his SUV.

She slipped into the car silently, glaring when Booth laughed, not bothering to hide his joy.

"I might even make you chicken noodle soup, Bones."

"I don't know what that means."


End file.
